Strange Days, My Way
by xAmuxIkutox
Summary: I'm just adding a OC in to it, when I get to the last chapter, it will have an ending to it that will fit both this one and the real show, story might be better then Summary, T to be safe, at the end of the story, I'll have a funny ending.


**I'll try to keep it to the episode, and this is my first Ultimate Spider-Man so some spots may be OOC. (expressly Danny/Iron Fist) (hint, most of the spots I can't spell might be in the show) (I have a friend who doesn't watch the show, so there will be a bit of to much information, I will stop talking now.) **

((xAmuxIkutox))

(explaining stuff to a friend, stuff about Bridget or other randome stuff)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Dreaming or time pause by Spider-Man/Spider-Woman_

**Don't own Ultimate Spider-Man.**

**Strange Days, My Way**

_'Beep! Beep!' Alarm clock gets shot by a web. "Ahh! *Mummble* Monday, School, Joy..." Peter (Aka Spider-Man) said, "*Groan* What is it Peter?" Bridget (Aka Spider-Woman) asked. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" Peter asked, "More or less," Bridget answered. Peter nodded and went to the bathroom._

_"Behold the glamorous morning routine of your favorite superhero,*Picks up comb and starts combing his hair) who was up to one A.M. saving the city that never sleeps, *picks up toothbrush and starts brushing his teeth* FYI I noticed a lot of sleeping while I was fighting, AHHH!" Peter said, looking at his new six arms. "Peter?" Bridget asks. "Yes?" "Did I ever tell you how much I hate Doc Ock?" "Over a million times, why?" "Cus I hate him more" Peter walking in, Bridget is colored a greenish yellow. "Looks like you have it worse then me," Bridget teases._

_*Knock, Knock* Peter and Bridget look from each-other to the door "Peter, Bridget, rise and shine huns," Aunt May said behind a door, opening it,"NO! No no no, uh... Schools closed Aunt May, there, there spraying for bugs. *Door opens* DO! I, *sigh* this isn't what it looks like. Sweet Christmas, what is that? *Bridget nods*. Peter said. "This old thing? (Aunt May has a Spider head, she normally doesn't) Why you to gave it to me for my birthday."_

_*Time pause* "You seeing this? Cus I'm seeing this and- *hand goes to pick Peters nose* Stop that!" *Back to real life/dream*_

_"You look flushed, you have a fever?" asked Aunt May while she walks to Peter (Bridget is to freaked out to do anything, You'll find out why later), Peter goes wide eyed, "NYAA!" Goes Peter (Not the cat) "Let me kiss your ((? I don't know if I'm hearing it right, cus I hear tongue)) MMM" Aunt May said. "Uk, Yuck, that is the exact opposite of what I want to do right now." Peter said. "KYAAH!" Peter, Bridget and Aunt May looked towards the voice. "Danny?" Peter asked, just as a hole brook in the roof, revealing Iron Fist, who is running towards Aunt Spider and Peter, hitting either Peter or Aunt May, throwing Peter out of his house_

Peter and Bridget woke up in a jerk (more for Peter then Bridget), "AAK! Man, I just had the weirdest dream," Peter said, "Your Aunt looked like a spider, you had extra arms, and Bridget was colored a greenish yellow for what ever reason," Danny said. "That's creepy... How did you know?" Peter asks, Bridget nods. "I was there man, dream walking... But it wasn't natural, it took almost all my Chi energy) to wake us up before we round up like them *gesturing towards the whole class except for Peter and Bridget*, how you and your sister were in the same dream is beyond me though." Danny said. "Why? There just asleep, all of them, at the same time. *the teacher (who is asleep with his feet on his desk* falls backwards knocking down his apple with him* Oh..." Peter said. "Ok..." Bridget said.

Peter walk over to Sam, *insert Sam Snoring/mumbling here* picked up his head by his hair then dropped it, then said "Your going to say something all weird and foreboding now, aren't you?" "Dreams are the window to the soul, someone has slammed them all shut." Danny said. "I knew it," Peter said shaking. Bridget looked at Sam worriedly.

Spider-Man and Danny are riding the Spider-Cycle, and Spider-Woman was flying by them, "The whole city is asleep, how is that possible? Knock-out gas? Ninety-nine in the water supply? Sleepy-time ray?" ((skipping this sentence cus I can't tell if i hear it right)) "Expand your mind Spider-Man, this is not the work of science." *Spider-cycle shot webs on the ground to a building, climbs up the web then on the side of the building*"That means S.H.I.E.L.D gotten Ninety-nine too, great..." Spider-Man said. "This is the supernatural, I have some training in Missget combat, and this has all the signs." Danny said, ((can't spell him, so I'll go with)) *they drove over Mr. Spidey hater big screen TV thing on the building while he said* "*Mumble* Minuses... Spider bafume" "Man that dude has issues... I'm sorry, you were saying ridiculous about magic?" Spider-Man said. "Magic is woven through the fabric of the Universe, Spider-Man, Chee, ((something I cant spell)), life itself." Iron Fist said. "It penetrates combines us?" Spider-Man asked/Quoted. "Yes" Iron Fist said. " I was Quoting, Danny. You have to get out more. Look i like magic as much as the next guy, especially when Uncle Ben use to do it. ((skipping this, to sad, and I have no idea how to add Bridget)) *Spider-Man shakes his head and Spider-Woman frowns at the memory* That's kids stuff, anything that looks like magic is just science we don't understand yet." Spidey said. "Tell that to Sorcerer Supreme." Iron Fist said. "Spider-Man Uncle Ben won't be happy if you don't believe in magic," Spider-Woman said, Spider-Man ignored her. "I had a triple cheese burger supreme, is he anything like that?" Spider-Man asked as they jumped on to the road, over a Cop and Robber sleeping next to each other.

**Well, that was chapter one, if anyone can, help me fill in the blanks and help with my spelling, and Bridget/Spider-Woman will be more active later on.**

**R and R**


End file.
